Escenas
by Sauri
Summary: Seguida de historias 2795. Siempre hay una y mil caras en todo sentimietno, y la locura, no era la excepción que confirmaba la regla.
1. Escena I

N/A: De repente me vinieron las ganas de hacer esto, sin motivo alguno xD Pero bueh... necesito alguna vía de escape por donde apagar el fuego que siento por esta parejita y que mejor remedio que esto. (?)

Será un conjunto de Drabbles independientes de 2795 (o One-Shot si me da la gana) que tendra tantos capítulos como mi imaginación me permita. xD Alé, ha disfrutar.

Dissclaimer: Alabada sea Amano, la dueña completa de KHR! y abucheada sea yo, la no dueña de KHR!

Escena I

Cinco minutos

Los dos se miraron, se sonrojaron y sonrieron.

Aquella pequeña salida al parque propuesta por Kyoko, en un principio, era buena. Pero el traer al niño más escandaloso y de paso, molesto del mundo con ellos, no.

Porque el hecho de que Lambo, después de enfadar a I-pin y ser perseguido por ella con intenciones asesinas, justamente se estrellara contra un árbol del parque y clavara sus cuernos de vacas en la madera, desesperaba a cualquiera.

Y lo que pretendía ser una tarde agradable de Tsuna, Kyoko y los pequeños, acabo con varios forcejeos intentando sacar al Bovino de su atasque. Para que al final, los mayores acabaran rojos por el esfuerzo y respirando fuertemente en el suelo, mientras que el niño-vaca empezaba de nuevo a molestar a la pequeña china.

Aunque siendo sincero, no estaba tan mal.

Podían pasar cinco minutos más con la agradable compañía del otro, riendo de nada y disfrutando de todo. Compartiendo tiempo juntos, sin intervenciones de amigos alterados o enemigos ansiosos de poder, en una tarde todo lo posiblemente normal para ellos. Solo disfrutando de ese momento que duraba un instante.

Y sabían de sobra que esos escasos cinco minutos se repetirían varias veces en el futuro.

.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.

N/A.2: Soso como él solo. ¿Algún consejo? Intentaré que las próximas sean mejores que esta, aunque no lo prometo xD


	2. Escena II

Dissclaimer: Reborn! no es mió, si no, el Apocalipsis hubiera llegado hace tiempo.

Escena II

Acción

Tsuna nuca fue bueno a la hora de expresar _verbalmente_ sus emociones. Era fácil saber lo que pensaba con solo verle el rostro, pero cuando era él, el que tenía que describir lo que sentía, pocas veces era capaz de expresarlo con total claridad.

Simplemente porque ni él mismo sabía muchas veces cuales eran sus sentimientos. Y cuando lo sabía y quería decirlos, se trababa o no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Además de que, si el receptor no era capaz de ver más allá de sus balbuceos, las posibilidades de compresión mutua se reducían bastante.

Por eso, aun teniendo todas esas ocasiones donde se pudo confesar a Kyoko, no pudo.

Aun teniendo ahora esa oportunidad.

Pero confesarse frente a la chica que te gusta de una manera totalmente formal, nunca fue tarea fácil, más si es alguien como Tsuna. Aunque el hecho de que Reborn estuviera subido en alguna parte apuntándolo con un rifle, como advertencia de si huía, no era nada tranquilizador tampoco.

Aparte de que en los cinco minutos que había retenido a Kyoko solo llego a pronunciar palabras inconexas, acompañados con un montón de gestos, mientras que su cara acogía un color anormalmente rojo.

Entonces es cuando solo quedan dos reacciones posibles. La primera y la más recudida es: desesperarse y marcharse, esa por obvias razones, quedo descartada tan pronto como se le ocurrió. Y el segundo simplemente decía; haz lo primero que se te ocurra.

Y el primer movimiento que quiso hacer Tsuna fue... besarla.

Seguramente después se arrepentiría de haberlo echo, o quizá no, eso solo Kyoko sabría responder. Pero sí estaba seguro de algo, con una simple acción pudo demostrar todo lo que sentía sin necesidad de palabras por medio. Y para él, eso era lo más importaba en ese momento.

* * *

N/A: ¿Mejor, peor? ¿Algo que arreglar? Por otra parte, ¿quieren que haga una seguida de este concentrándose en Kyoko? Da igual, ya lo decidiré. :3

**xNereikax**: Gracias por leer y dejar un review. =)

**Marii-Se**: ¡Gracias! Aunque no sé si los futuros capis serán largos, son Drabbles después de todo. Pero ya que tengo bastantes ideas quizás pueda pulirlas hasta convertirlas en One-Shot. Mi imaginación lo decidirá. xDDD


	3. Escena III

Dissclaimer: En un mundo donde mi reino se extendería hasta el horizonte y más allá, KHR! sería de mi propiedad, pero no lo es.

Escena III

Reacción

Blanco. Ese era el estado el cual se encontraba su mente. Totalmente blanco.

Nunca hubiera creído, que aquello sucediera tan repentinamente y menos con _él_. Habían quedado para hablar, pasar el rato y disfrutar un tiempo juntos. Todo transcurrió normal, sin complicaciones, hasta quedar completamente solos. En ese momento fue cuando todo se volvió confuso.

Solo era un beso casto, ni profundo ni largo. Era simple, aquellos que duran un segundo. Y aún así, Kyoko podía sentir todo las sensaciones transmitidas en él.

Sintió como el calor inundaba su cara y la boca seguía entreabierta. Los segundos pasaron y en aquel escaso tiempo no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de los dos.

No supo que decir. Tsuna siempre fue su amigo, alguien que quería, pero ahora también era algo más. Se mordió el labio, aquello resultaba complicado.

Vio como los ojos Tsuna se oscurecían poco a poco; se levantó para marcharse. Y ella no quería eso. Quizá ese sentimiento era de ahora o ya de hace tiempo, pero daba igual, ella solo deseaba quedarse junto a él.

Le agarro de la camiseta suavemente y tiro de él, en un silencioso ruego a que sentara con ella. Levantó la vista, para posarla en los ojos marrones de Tsuna, quien la miraba nervioso y a la vez, feliz.

Y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, extendiéndose un poco más.

Era una reacción simple, fácil, sin complicaciones. Algo que lo decía todo y trasmitía todo.

* * *

N/A: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí os deje el de Kyoko. Quizás no es tan bueno como el anterior, pero lo amo igualmente. =333

**Carleigh Freda**: A mi también me gusto más el segundo, la primera creo que me quedo demasiado raro incluso para mi xP Muchas gracias por leer.

**xNereikax**: Gracias ;) He intentado crear un One-shot larguito, pero no me salen u-u Aunque un día os sorprenderé con uno :3

**Marii-Se**: Gracias por el review. Y ya tengo más ideas pensadas, creo que esto tirara para largo. xDDD

**Miyamoto Shirosaki**: Gracias por el comentario. Y no seguiré así... intentare mejorar, que ese es mi mayor objetivo. xD


	4. Escena IV

Dissclaimer: Érase que se era, un manga llamado KHR!, el cual era propiedad absoluta de Amano...

Escena IV

Invierno

Kyoko nunca pudo soportar el frió. Por ello, esa estación le desagrado desde siempre, incluso las vacaciones o las fiestas de esa parte del año. Daba igual los motivos que le diera su hermano mayor o sus amigas alegando lo contrario; ella, realmente, odiaba esa parte del año.

El único modo que tenía de contrarrestarlo, era sentarse frente al fuego de la chimenea y con un calendario a mano, ir tachando los días para la llegada de la primavera, intentando con todo los remedios no congelarse.

Aunque ella era predicadora del dicho "al mal tiempo, buena cara" y siempre intentaba pasar un agradable rato con sus amigos, saliendo y disfrutando las fiestas. Pero la sensación de vació que le traía la época fría, no desaparecía por completo.

Se acomodo la manta sobre sus hombros. Se encontraba en su casa junto a Tsuna, habían quedado para ver una película y ella hasta el momento no lo disfrutaba. Todo porque era invierno.

Tiritaba ligeramente y ya no sentía los pies. Intentó acercarse a su novio con movimientos imperceptibles, en busca del calor. Pero antes de que consiguiera su objetivo, Tsuna se había marchado a la cocina, dejándola sola.

Kyoko mordió el labio ligeramente, el frío empezaba a ser cada vez más notoria. Vio como los coleros de la tele brillaban más mientras que afuera empezaba a nevar. Y Tsuna no volvió hasta pasados diez minutos, llevando algo en las manos y con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se sentó junto a ella, abrigándose con la misma manta. Tsuna apoyo el hombro en la de ella y puso sus pies calientes sobre las de Kyoko. Para que después, le diera la taza humeante de chocolate, así calentándola las manos. El calor empezó inundarla poco a poco, incitándola a dormir. Cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza reposaba en Tsuna.

Aquello se sentía totalmente agradable, aún siendo la época fría.

Desde entonces a Kyoko, el invierno, le pareció la mejor estación de todas, siempre y cuando Tsuna estuviera a su lado con un chocolate caliente en mano para ella.

* * *

N/A: Me gusta, amo, el invierno, no existe más razón para este drabble. :333 Además, estas escenas me están ayudando muchísimo con el bloqueo que tenía con el otro fic. Soy feliz. :D

**Angelzk**: Grazie. Me alegra el hecho de que haya tantas personas que le agraden el 2795. =)

**Marii-Se: **Lo sé, pero me molesta no ser capaz de hacerlos un poco más largos. Soy bastante exigente conmigo misma y nunca me quedo satisfecha del todo :p Pero lo disfruto y seguiré adelante hasta conseguirlo. Gracias por dejar review ;D

**xNereikax**: Gracias. Ni te preocupes, soy cabezota, termino mis proyectos, solo que algunas veces me puedo retrasar un pelín... xP

**Carleigh Freda**: Me alegras el día :_D Mi mayor miedo a la hora escribir fics es que los personajes me salgan OoC y parece que en esa acerté un poco. Ahora solo debo temer a lo que viene por delante. xD Gracias por leer.


	5. Escena V

**Dissclaimer: **Se me acabaron las ideas originales para decir que KHR! es de Amano.

Escena V

Llamar

Tsunayoshi, Tsuna-kun y Tsu-kun. Nunca le llamaría de otras formas que no fueran esas, porque Kyoko no podía hacerlo de otra forma.

En el día a día siempre Tsu-kun. Con cariño y dulzura, reflejo de su sentimientos. Sin faltar nunca, susurrándolo lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída. Y él siempre la escucharía, contento de ser llamado una vez más por ella.

Cuando la necesitara y no pudiera más, ella lo sabría. Con un tranquilo Tsuna-kun le nombraría, en un intento de calmarlo. Sentado junto a él, sin querer separarse. Deseando volver a como era antes.

Y Tsunayoshi sería cuando estuviera enfadada o triste o preocupada. Cuando él hubiera mentido o viajado lejos o estuviera herido. Porque no existía otra forma de expresarlo, excepto aquella para ella esos sentimientos.

Simplemente no podía ser llamado de otra forma que no fueran esas. Porque amor, cariño o querido, eran efímeras, insignificantes. Aquel sentimiento de lo profundo de su corazón era demasiado grande para esas palabras que no podían abarcar todo. Imposible.

Entonces solo quedaba su nombre, la única palabra que utilizaría hasta el fin de su vida, porque no había otra forma de nombrar aquel sentimiento que sentía. Era la única y a la vez, la mejor.

Tsunayoshi, Tsuna-kun y Tsu-kun.

* * *

**N/A:** Ni idea de donde salió esto, en serio. Me ha parecido muy que quedo muy raro, pero bueh, no puedo hacer nada, supongo... Por otra parte siento por tardar en actualizar (?). Los examenes...

**Marii-Se:** Si yo me relajo mucho. 8D De ser, después de publicar cada capi no empiezo con el siguiente hasta unos días después, incluso hubo una vez que estuve dos semanas enteras sin tocar la historia (así voy). Gracias por el review.

**Angelzk:** xDDD Lo siento, pero si supieras... Yo de romántica en la vida real absolutamente nada. Cero. Soy una bruta, pero cuando me pongo a escribir es otro cuento distinto. :] Y ¡gracias!

**Carleigh Freda: **En castellano no hay muchos, pero en ingles hay unos cuantos del 2795 (incluso me leí un One-Shot con lemon que era para babear :3). Pero sí, en general son poquitos, aunque podía ser peor. xD Thank you.

**xNereikax:** Gracias preciosa ;D Es un gusto saber que me sigues leyendo.


	6. Escena VI

Disclaimer: De pato en pato y Reborn! de Amano.

Escena VI

Cocinar

Aquel debía ser el "deporte" más peligroso del mundo. Aunque, la palabra deporte debería ser sustituida por tarea domestica, porque prácticamente cocinar no se da por deporte, quizás de arte en todo caso...

Daba igual, eso no tenía importancia, aquello era peligroso.

Dio una zancada hacía tras, para mantenerse a una distancia prudente y alargó el brazo con el cucharón en mano. Removió el curry en el cazo, mientras observaba la carne friéndose en el sartén. Con aceite hirviendo, por supuesto.

Porque sí, lo que temía Tsuna era quemarse con las espontáneas salpicaduras del aceite. Se alejó un poco más cuando el líquido empezó a chisporrotear.

Oyó una suave risita detrás de él. El moreno pudo saber que su novia intentaba aguantar la sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, con malos resultados.

Frunció el ceño y un sonrojo, de vergüenza, apareció teñido en sus mejillas. No se atrevió a desviar la mirada del satén, siempre alerta de lo que pudiera suceder. Aquella comida los dos junto que en un principio debería ser especial, porque era preparado para Kyoko por Tsuna, estaba convirtiéndose en un espectáculo humorístico para la chica.

Y el joven Vongola no tenía más remedio que callar y esperar hasta terminar todo.

Al final, consiguió terminar de preparar la comida con solo pequeños escozores producidos por el aceite en los brazos. Prepararon la mesa y sin hacerse esperar, iniciaron a comer. No sin antes de las miradas nerviosas de Tsuna sin estar seguro de aquello.

Kyoko, después de probar el primer bocado, sonrió amablemente levantando la vista.

"Tsuna-kun, te quedo delicioso."

Desde luego que cocinar era el deporte, arte, tarea doméstica o lo que fuere, más peligroso y agotador de todos. Pero merecía la pena solo para escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Kyoko y la oleada de orgullo inundándole.

* * *

**N/A**: Pues, se me ocurrió mientras cocinaba una tortilla francesa. 8D No es lo mejor, lo sé, pero tampoco ando muy inspirada últimamente; mi cabeza prefiere estar en las nubes soñando con las inminentes vacaciones de invierno. xDDD

**Angelzk:** Oh. Creo que me perdí un poco con tu comentario, lo siento ó-ò pero ¡gracias! Me alegra saber que continuas leyendo la historia :3 Y ánimo con ese fic 2795, lo leería gustosa (aunque dudo que comentase, nunca sé que escribir -.-U) y si no sabes como comenzar, empieza por el final. =P (Ni caso xD).

**Carleigh Freda: **Tienes razón, lo de la evolución en llamarlo es por el transcurso del tiempo y tal, pero yo quería hacerlo algo un poco más simbólico (?). Me alegro que te gustase aun siendo raro. :D Y hablando de manera sincera, las tardanzas también son porque soy una vaga. (Pero shhhhhhh, es un secreto). xD

**Marii-Se: **Jaja, a mi me resulta casi imposible nombrar a la gente aparte de con sus nombres, incluso con amigos íntimos (quizás el diminutivo, no más). Me alegro de que te gustase y me leyeras ;D ¡Sí, arriba el 2795! (Porque, ¿cómo no se puede amar a estos dos?) xD


	7. Escena VII

Disclaimer: Reborn!, incluso en Navidades, es de Amano.

Escena VII

Obsesión

A Kyoko, no era que solo le gustase los pasteles, tampoco se podía describirlo cómo un vicio. Sino, como obsesión y esto no sería exagerar la situación. Pues, Tsuna lo averiguó de la peor forma posible.

Todo empezó con un simple regalo por el parte del Vongola, sabiendo que aquello, alegraría a su novia. Un buffet libre en la pastelería, todo pagado por él. Para conseguirlo, ahorró durante unos cuantos meses, entusiasmado.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que se iba arrepentir por ese gesto bien intencionado.

Una tarde. Toda una tarde en el recinto de color crema y lleno de pasteles de todo tipos, junto con una Kyoko que parecía un agujero negro. Por supuesto que el dinero ahorrado, no fue suficiente por todos los dulces comidos. Y para pegarlo tuvo que trabajar como dependiente en la pequeña tienda.

Ella arrepentida, se disculpó durante varios días seguidos, agachando la cabeza inculpándose. Incluso propuso devolver todo el dinero. Tsuna rió por lo bajo por la reacción de la chica.

"Kyoko-chan, no pasa nada,..."

Ella suspiró aliviada, tranquilizándose. Le entregó la mejor sonrisa que poseía como pago, contagiándole e incitándole agarrar la menuda mano de su novia. Disfrutaron del momento y un par de minutos después, Tsuna añadió:

"...pero la próxima vez avísame e intenta controlarte. Por favor. "

**N/A: **¡Ey! Siento tanto por tardar en actualizar; últimamente no tenía tiempo para escribir. En fi, lo que cuenta es que estoy aquí de nuevo.

**xNereikax**: Nah, cocinar no es nada difícil, aunque a mí me ponga de los nervios. :P ¡Gracias por leer!

**Carleigh Freda**: Me alegro que te gustase. Tsuna es el mejor haga lo que haga y aún mejor si es cocinar pa' Kyoko. X) Y lo de la frase ha sido una cosa al azar, ni me lo pensé. xD

**Angelzk **: Lo sé, pero para un bueno-para-nada-Tsuna, debe ser una de las cosas más complicadas que habrá hecho xDD

**Marii-Se**: x33 Gracias. Una torta... me entro hambre. :Q_ Soy toda una golosa. xD Y graciias de nuevo por decir que estas historietas son buenas. :D

_Felices fiestas y año nuevo ;D_


	8. Escena VIII

**Disclaimer**: Ya que Reborn! no es mío, y tampoco es tuyo, porque sé que no lo es, en conclusión, es de Amano.

Escena VIII

Espera

11:55

Kyoko miró su reloj y suspiró. Había llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Se sentó en el banco del parque, buscando algo con qué distraerse un rato hasta que su novio llegase. Un, dos, tres segundos. Realmente el tiempo pasaba lento cuando una esperaba con ansias algo.

12:05

Echó otro vistazo al reloj de muñequera. Se sentía inquieta; Tsuna solía ser muy puntual. Sin embargo, él podía haberse encontrado con un chihuahua asesino por el camino, y por eso, se vio en la obligación de dar un rodeo completo por el vecindario para no acabar con unos mordiscos grabados en la piel.

Sí, seguramente era eso; su vida era así de caótica al fin y acabo.

12:25

Ella no era alguien que aflorara su ira con facilidad, todo lo contrario; le costaba mucho. Aunque en ese momento, las circunstancias lo requerían. Sí, aún estando fuera de su naturaleza, ella estaba enfadada. Pero solo un poquito, lo justo para reñirle cuando llegará y después, disfrutar un día agradable paseando por la ciudad.

También, ciertamente, se sentía algo apenada. Aunque la teoría del chihuahua siguiera en pie y pudiera ser una, aunque mísera, probabilidad.

12:40

Y llegó. Corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta conseguir estar frente a su novia, con ropa desgarrada, algún que otro arañazo por el rostro y las manos y un pelo, ya de por sí alborotado, aún más revuelto. También con una respiración pesada e intentando recobrar el aliento cómo pudiera para poder excusarse. Pero sólo salían algún que otro balbuceo inteligible.

Al final, cuando Kyoko se recupera del shock inicial al verlo en aquel deporable estado, todo sentimiento negativo desaparece para ser sustituido por la tranquilidad, y al mismo tiempo, intentando contener la risa asomándose de sus labios. Daba igual si el retraso fuera obra de un perrito violento, una mafia inmiscuida o cualquiera de esas excentricidades.

La espera siempre valía la pena.

* * *

**N/A:** Los siento muchísimo por la tardanza. He intentando escribir algo durante las vacaciones, pero al parecer me encuentro en estado _standbay_ y poco me apetece pensar algo, incluso ahora. - Por eso ahora mismo tengo todos los fics e ideas en mi mente en espera; pero intentaré retomarlos pronto ;D

Por lo menos conseguí traeros este drabble que tenía guardado en un cuaderno y encontré hace poco. En serio, lo siento mucho u-u.

¡Y gracias por leer! Me alegro que os gustara la idea de la devoradora de pasteles xD


	9. Escena IX

**Disclaimer: **Reborn isn't mine, obviously, it is the Akira Amano.

Escena IX

Videocámara

Sentía cómo el calor ambiental aumentaba poco a poco, mientras el escarlata empezaba a cubrirle todo el rostro y un líquido rojo emanaba por la nariz, goteando.

Y era en esas situaciones en las que se encontraba inmiscuido, en contra de su voluntad por supuesto, cuando dudaba del sentido común de las chicas a la hora de dar regalos al Bovino y a la vez, empezaba a pensar de que ya era hora que Lambo dejará de bañarse junto a ellas.

Pero ante todo, comenzaba a dudar de su propia moralidad, porque hacer_ eso _no podía estar del todo bien.

Sin embargo, él era un chico a sus diecisiete años. Aquello debía ser totalmente normal con todas esas hormonas recorriendo felizmente su cuerpo ante aquella vista. También debía ser normal que sus ojos no pudieran apartar la vista, o que su cuerpo no apagara el objeto en función aún cuando su mente se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Aunque era imposible negar que no disfrutaba de ver el video en reproducción grabado en los baños.

Entonces, escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercando a donde estaba él. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, adelantándose a los acontecimientos y giraba la cabeza para encontrarse con los grandes e inocentes ojos de su novia, curioseando en lo que llevaba entre manos.

"¿Tsu-kun, qué llevas ahí?" Esto era realmentemalo.

Cuándo pudiera iba a quitarle esa videocámara a Lambo y prohibirle bañarse de nuevo con Kyoko... si conseguía vivir un día más.

* * *

**N/A:** Síp, un Tsuna pervertido. No he podido evitarlo cuando leí a Shitt.P diciendo ese comentario y enseñando la foto de un Décimo sonrojado al ver la falda de una chica al levantarse con el viento. So pervert, yup ~ Y una no puede decirle no, si es capaz de ponerlo en un 2795 8D

Gracias por leer y a los que me han dejado un comentario ;D


	10. Escena X

**Disclaimer:** Por mucho tiempo que pase escribiendo fics de KHR!, la serie original es de Akira Amano.

Escena X

Guardián

Nunca comprendió la obsesión de Gokudera al intentar protegerlo tan tercamente; algunas veces resultaba desesperante. Por ejemplo, una vez, aplicó el servicio del 24/7 por una amenaza –que al fin resultó una broma pesada– y no se despegó de él nunca. Ni siquiera cuando tomaba un baño o dormía.

Todo acabó con un ataque de nervios por su parte. Por supuesto que eso no alteró la lealtad ni la dedicación por parte del Guardián hacía su Jefe, simplemente se resignó a seguirle a todas partes.

Desde entonces, Tsuna inconscientemente, intentó comprender aquel deseo de proteger a alguien hasta llegar a tales extremos. Claro que él mismo defendía a sus amigos, incluso arriesgando su propia vida, pero no recordaba que fuera de aquella manera tan exagera.

Hasta que pasó lo mismo… con Kyoko.

Él no se separó de ella, excepto cuando se aseguraba de que estaba acompañada de su hermano o algún otro Guardián de los Vongola, aunque prefieres estar él mismo de su guardaespaldas. Acogió medidas de seguridad que sorprendieron al mismísimo Reborn y mantuvo en alerta a cualquier persona confiable en espera de los enemigos, constantemente. Una exageración.

Al final, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que le pasó a Tsuna: ella explotó por la presión. Aunque la suya fue un estallido calmado, suave, pero firme y decidido.

—Tsuna — empezó con un tono severo y constante—, todo está bien, estoy segura que ningún enemigo me persigue para dañarme, matarme o secuestrarme. Entonces, relájate, no necesito un guardián las veinticuatro horas del día; te tengo a ti, y es suficiente.

—Eh– ¿Ah? — Ese día no pudo recordar nada más que aquellas palabras resonando en algún lugar de su mente y extrañamente, una alegría resurgiendo en su interior.

* * *

**N/A:** No me lo puedo creer, ya estamos con la décima escena. Yu-hu~ Aunque creo que éste contiene un ligerísimo y oculto 2759... o puede que sean imaginaciones mías, o probablemente, estoy un tanto atolondrada. Vamos, que ni caso a lo qué digo xD Y esta vez respondo a los reviews, que llevó un par de capis sin hacerlo ;D

**Angelzk:** LOL, espero que no ensuciaras nada con el café xD Y LOLx2. No sabía que tuviera un humos morboso, creía que echaba más pa' lo sarcastico... Oh, las dudas existenciales. Gracias por leer y comentar ;D

**Marii-Se: **Por supuesto que Lambo es un pequeño insoportable llorón y descarado héroe 3 La reacción de Kyoko quedará en Top Secret; es demasiado... ejem, sangrienta. Aunque también podría ser igual de pervert (?) xDDD ¡Y gracias por leer!

**Carleigh Fredda:** Shitt. P rulez! 8D Tenía pensado en otra parecida, pero la cosa quedaba demasiado OoC y como que no (también era porque era demasiado subidita de tono en contraste con el rated de esta historia X3). Gracias por leer y comentar~


	11. Escena XI

**Disclaimer: **A la de uno, a la de dos y a la de tres: Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano.

Escena XI

Cansancio

Se sentó en el sofá de la enorme sala, aliviado. Se hundió cómodamente en el cuero del asiento, disfrutando de su suavidad y cerró los ojos mientras sentía sus hombros caer por el agotamiento. Intentó disfrutar de la soledad del cuarto, totalmente diferente al bullicio de hace una par de minutos; rodeado de personas desconocidas y siendo protegido constantemente por sus Guardianes.

Suspiró ligeramente al pensar en todo los acontecimientos del día. Alzó las pestañas pesadamente de nuevo, observando la estancia tan lujosamente amueblada con el que aún no conseguía acostumbrarse. No sonrió. Tampoco disfrutó de la soleada tarde demostrada a través del vidrio, exponiendo la vista a un jardín cuidado al estilo oriental. En vez de ello, sus manos se cerraban en un puño sobre sus rodillas, demostrando el inconfundible anillo sobre la mano derecha.

Y los minutos se deslizaron, sin ninguna distracción. Hasta que ella llegó, con pequeños y silenciosos pasos, acercándose a él. Se sentó a su lado, sin apartar la vista del joven ni un solo momento, y el tiempo empezó a deslizarse lentamente, de nuevo.

—Tsuna-kun, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó después de un prolongado silencio.

No respondió de inmediato. Se limitó a mirarla largamente con aquellos ojos de un tono más oscuro de lo común. Cuando transcurrieron unos segundos, desvió la mirada entrelazando su manos, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica; tumbándose en el mullido sofá. Después, contestó tan neutramente como pudo:

—Sólo estoy cansado, Kyoko.

Ella sonrió de manera compresiva ante la oculta tristeza del ya nombrado Décimo Jefe Vongola, comenzando a acariciar el pelo marrón del chico con ligeras roces, mientras susurraba—: Sí...

Y en seguida, notó como su vestido azul claro se humedecía con pequeñas gotas en el abrumador silencio creado por Tsuna, llenando la habitación solo ocupada por ellos dos.

* * *

**N/A: **Y después de drabbles medio románticos medio humorísticos, vengo e introduzco éste todo dramático. Olé. Y los siguientes (quizás) van a ser más de lo mismo, por lo tanto he estado pensando en subir el rated a T para poder abarcar más asuntos. Aunque me lo sigo pensando (pero conociéndome, todo acabará en un arrebato sin siquiera meditar nada, _of course_).

Gracias por comentar y leer :D


	12. Escena XII

**Disclaimer: **KHR!, su historia y personajes, pertenecen a la inigualable Akira Amano.

Escena XII

Locura

Si en una palabra debía ser resumido toda su vida, sería esa: locura. Una vida demente, sin sentido aparente, lleno de momentos impredecibles.

Desde las primeras memorias que recordaba de su vida, el día a día nunca pudo ser calificado normal. Un padre que nuca estaba en casa, Dios sabía ocupado en qué; los recuerdos borrosos de personas sospechosas, viniendo y yendo por su casa; las continuas desgracias, una tras otra en un frenético ritmo; y muchas otras situaciones más, lo confirmaban.

Pero, la llegada de ese pequeño bebé junto con su extraño camaleón, incrementó esa demencia que consumía todo alrededor suyo. Y sin percatarse, de forma paulatina, se acostumbró hasta que fue demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás y volver a lo que consideraba una vida normal, sin preocupaciones.

Y lo más raro era que, no se arrepentía por ello.

Pues, por el camino tambaleante de su destino, pudo percatarse de varias cosas, algunas malas, otras buenas; una de ellas siendo el saber de que la locura tenía varias ramificaciones dentro de sí. La locura del miedo, el de la diversión y la lealtad, el del sadismo, la traición. La locura de la amistad por sus queridos amigos. El de la felicidad de la confianza mutua.

El del amor.

Sonrió ante la idea. Esa era su locura preferida. El que podía calmarle en cualquier situación, animarle cuando necesitase; el que lloraba cuando lo tenía prohibido hacer y era capaz de hacerle continuar en la más oscura de las situaciones. Siendo uno de sus motivos principales para vivir.

Una demencia sien el cual no sería capaz de seguir adelante.

Y para Tsunayoshi Sagawada, aquella locura tenía nombre y apellido, marcado en un bonito rostro sonriente siempre para él: Kyoko Sasagawa.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que tardé mucho en subir, pero estaba en exámenes y no me venía ninguna idea aceptable a mi pequeña mente. Pero ahora, libre de cualquier preocupación, he podido escribir este pequeño drabble que, más o menos, me ha resultado adecuado para la vida de Tsuna(?) aunque no muy buena, debo admitir.

¡En fin, muchas gracias por leer! ;3


End file.
